Infinito
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Fue tal mi sorpresa al verla de nuevo que me quedé estático. Incapaz siquiera de parpadear.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso es propiedad de JK.

Quiero agradecer de antemano a **Miss Lefroy**, que me ayudó a corregir algunos detalles. Espero que este fic haga crecer tu obsesión por Blansy.

* * *

Todo comenzó con un "Hola, soy Pansy Parkinson, y estás en mi asiento". Nunca supe exactamente lo que me cautivó, si fue su mirada penetrante, sus cejas alzadas, su voz, o tal vez esa manera tan endemoniadamente dulce que tiene de poner su cabello detrás de la oreja. Solo sé que llevo enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vi. Al principio era solo fascinación, y no acepté que la quería hasta el cuarto curso, cuando no podía controlar los celos que sentía al verla llegar al baile tomada del brazo de Draco.

Gran parte de nuestra vida en ese castillo fuimos amigos, los mejores. No había día que no la esperara en la sala común para ir a desayunar, y viernes por la noche que no pasáramos en la orilla del lago, solo por que a ella le gustaba observar las estrellas. Claro, eso solo cuando Draco no la invitaba a alguna estúpida fiesta en la sala común, donde solo alumnos de cuarto para arriba podían asistir, pero él siendo quien era, consiguió una invitación con un extra.

Me alejé de ella por completo cuando Theodore hizo darme cuenta que Pansy prefería pasar tiempo con Draco que conmigo, y que si un dementor nos atacaba, Pansy no dudaría en salvarlo a él, y dejar que el dementor se llevara mi alma. Así de tierno es Theodore. Además, ya no soportaba escuchar como "Draco Malfoy es el hombre perfecto", y mucho menos ser su paño de lágrimas cada vez que le rompía el corazón. Es un milagro que él y yo sigamos siendo amigos.

Fue tal mi sorpresa al verla de nuevo que me quedé estático. Incapaz siquiera de parpadear. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella en el sur de Italia? No pude evitar quedarme en la seguridad que me proporcionaba la altura de la terraza, observándola.

—¿Esa no es la niña que te gustaba tanto en el colegio?— preguntó mi madre, apareciendo detrás de mi.

—Si. Que coincidencia…

—Oh, cariño. No existe tal cosa.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los de ella. Ironías de la vida. Había escapado de Londres para descansar de la rutina, y ahora, la presencia de Pansy me lo impedía.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y salí por la puerta de atrás de la casa que daba a la playa. Corrí por toda la orilla hasta llegar al malecón, con la esperanza de encontrarla otra vez, o al menos que el ejercicio me agotara y así poder dormir un par de horas. Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado.

—¿Parkinson?— exclamé en un falso tono sorprendido, demasiado alto por los nervios que nunca admitiría.

—¡Blaise!— gritó en el instante en que me reconoció.

Pansy corrió hasta donde estaba y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Mi mente aún procesaba que acababa de llamarme por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. Y me sabía a gloria.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Olvidas que estás en mi país natal.

—Oh, claro— dijo nerviosa, tomando un mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Maldíta sea, extrañaba eso.

—Solo vine a visitar a mi madre— le aclaré, señalando la casa que estaba detrás.

—Yo me estoy quedando justo al lado— me dijo señalando a su derecha, emocionada. Seguro que tenía una cara de estúpido que no podía con ella cuando dijo —¿Tengo algo en la cara?— se restregó la nariz, limpiando suciedad inexistente.

—No, lo siento— dije, avergonzado— Eso solo que no te veo en … mucho tiempo.

—Cuatro años, para ser exactos— me sonrió — Tú no has cambiado nada, Blaise— me dijo, pronunciando mi nombre por segunda vez —. Tengo que dejarte, mañana tengo una boda y no tengo nada que ponerme.

Pansy agarró sus cosas de la arena y las guardó en la bolsa de playa. Me sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Solo tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Boda? ¿Será la de Miranda Rossi?

—Sí— me contestó claramente sorprendida—. ¿La conoces?

—Es un pueblo pequeño, todos nos conocemos — le expliqué.

—¿Irás?— preguntó deprisa.

—Tal vez acompañe a mi madre— inventé.

—Entonces te veo mañana— se despidió y corrió a la casa, dejándome ahí parado, con un millón de pensamientos en la cabeza y una sensación extraña en el pecho.

* * *

N/A: uufff, no saben cuantas vueltas le dí a todo esto. Son mi pareja favorita, así que esperen un fic muy cursi... es inevitable. xD

Me insipré muchísimo con la canción de A Great Big World "Say Something". Si pueden escúchenla.

_¿Review?_


	2. Alucinante

Disclaimer: Todo el Potterverso es propiedad de JK.

* * *

—¡Madre, vamos a llegar tarde! —le grité desde la planta baja.

—Ya voy. Ayer ni siquiera tenías planeado ir, y ahora me estás apurando —me decía mi madre mientras bajaba la escalera con algo dificultad. Solo a ella se le ocurría llevar esos tacones tan altos.

Tomó mi brazo y desaparecimos juntos. Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo nos encontramos con una mansión tan magnífica que dejaba a la de Malfoy como un chiste. Nos recibió un señor que casi le llegaba a la edad de Nicolas Flamel, pero caminaba muy bien para su vejez, y nos guió a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. La mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, por lo que buscar a Pansy durante la ceremonia fue casi una misión imposible.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto? —me reprendió mi madre, como si fuera un niño de diez años.

Para cuando comenzaron los aplausos, yo me había rendido. Tal vez decidió no venir a la boda. O tal vez se enfermó. Debería ir a casa a ver si se encuentra bien. De pronto un destello captó mi atención, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Jamás habría reconocido a Pansy, con ese vestido y su cabello elegantemente recogido. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Vaya, que coincidencia —dijo mi madre al rastrear mi mirada—. Y yo que creía que querías pasar tiempo con tu pobre y vieja madre —me dijo simulando tristeza—. No te culpo, cielo. Es preciosa— Pues claro que lo es, ¿cómo podría gustarme si no fuera así?

En un pestañeo perdí a Pansy, y mi madre aprovechó para arrastrarme hasta un grupo de mujeres, quienes resultaron ser sus amigas, y me presumió sin disimulo. Por si fuera poco, cada una de esas mujeres tenía al menos una hija que presentarme. Así recordé por que odiaba acompañar a mi madre a este tipo de eventos.

No tardé en encontrar la barra y pedir un whisky. Lo mejor de las bodas de esta altura es el alcohol, por supuesto. No había señales de ella por ningún lado, y comenzaba a desesperarme. Por fortuna había una chica pelirroja que trataba que la invitara a bailar, y me distrajo por un momento, hasta que de pronto, un pequeño pedazo de papel llegó volando hacía mí, depositándose en mi hombro cual mariposa. Sonreí de inmediato. Era el sello personal de Pansy en el colegio.

"Dile que no de una buena vez y baila conmigo"

Sus palabras hicieron que escupiera la bebida de una manera nada elegante, haciendo que Danielle, ¿o era Gabrielle? Me mirara sorprendida. No me molesté en disculparme y me fui de ahí buscando a una chica con vestido azul y problemas de actitud.

Tardé un buen rato en encontrarla, rodeada de chicas que jamás había visto, pero hace mucho tiempo que un grupo de mujeres lindas hacía que me sintiera nervioso, así que me acerqué con paso decidido hasta ellas.

—Señoritas —dije en todo autoritario justo a espaldas de Pansy, haciendo que todas y cada una de ellas posara sus ojos en mí.

—Zabini —me saludó, mientras todas las demás me comían con los ojos. Ella lo notó en seguida y puso los ojos en blanco.

No me molesté en contestarle, la tomé de la mano y prácticamente la arrastré hasta la pista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó en cuanto la tomé de la cintura.

—Siguiendo tus instrucciones —contesté. Pude sentir como la sangre se me congelaba al ver la cara de confusión de ella—. Tú me mandaste la nota, ¿No?

Pansy me miró a los ojos un segundo, y sin evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas. De pronto, sentí que vivía un viaje en el tiempo, a cuando ella se aliaba con Draco y le jugaban bromas delante de toda la sala común, y yo simplemente me mostraba indiferente. Gracias a Merlín que el camuflaje era una de sus tantas especialidades.

—Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de poner esa cara.

—Yo no pongo caras.

—Si, lo haces —dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ella era la única persona, aparte de mi madre, que podía ver a través de cualquiera de mis máscaras.

Bailamos hasta que me amenazó con quitarse las zapatillas y aventármelas en la cabeza, pero no había manera en el mundo que fuera a sentarme con mi madre de nuevo, así que nos fuimos directo al bar.

—Un wiskhy —le ordené al barman—. Y un martini de manzana para la señorita.

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso —me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa infantil. Jamás la había visto sonreír tanto.

—Tengo excelente memoria.

—Eso no siempre es bueno —dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que la escuchara.

No había cosa más verdadera que eso. El tener buena memoria es un arma de doble filo. Es una herramienta útil para ganar dinero, sobretodo en mi círculo, para todo lo demás preferiría sufrir amnesia. Tal vez así podría olvidarme de ella. Tal vez mi vida sería mucho mejor sin su recuerdo, porque no había chica que pudiera conquistarme. Todas estaban llenas de defectos cuando las comparaba con ella, y estaba harto. Pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? No quisiera olvidarla por nada del mundo.

—¿En qué piensas?—me dijo devolviéndome a la realidad—. Debe ser algo muy serio a juzgar por la arruga que se te hace aquí —alzó su mano y deslizó su dedo índice entre mis cejas, intentando alisar la piel.

—Yo no tengo arrugas —le dije fingiendo indignación.

—Claro, y yo no tengo el cuerpo cubierto de pecas —exclamó con disgusto. Nunca entenderé su odio por las pecas, a mí siempre me han parecido adorables.

Después de cuatro cocteles, todo lo que salía de su boca eran puras incoherencias. Reí como hace mucho que no lo hacía. En algún momento de la noche mi madre se acercó y yo se la presenté, rogando que mi madre se comportara. Jamás, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado a Clarissa Zabini sonreír así, tan sinceramente. Se despidió de mí y besó la mejilla de Pansy antes de marcharse. Solté un gran suspiro cuando esa situación incomoda acabó.

—Tu madre es impresionante —me dijo.

—Únete al club —le dije mordazmente, señalando al grupo de mujeres que despedían a mi madre.

—¿Una foto para el recuerdo? —nos dijo un señor calvo y bajito, cargando una de esas enormes cámaras en las manos.

—¡Claro! —gritó Pansy saltando de su asiento. Se acercó a mí y acomodó mi corbata antes de posar hacia la cámara, pero el fotógrafo ya había capturado la imagen.

—Aquí tienen —dijo el hombre entregándome el retrato.

Volteé hacia ella para enseñársela, solo para encontrármela bostezando de una manera nada femenina.

—Supongo que es tiempo de llevarte a casa —su débil sonrisa fue mi única respuesta.

Un coche negro nos estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar. Flavio abrió la puerta para nosotros y ayude a una Pansy casi inconsciente a entrar a la parte trasera. El camino de regreso fue largo y silencioso hasta que ella, demasiado cansada, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y pude oler su floral esencia demasiado cerca, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara y que mi mano ardiera por pasar los dedos entre su cabello.

—Ya llegamos, nena —la desperté.

—No me llames así —dijo de pronto con mucha seriedad—. Así llamas a todas tus chicas, y yo no soy una de ellas.

Bajé la mirada. Claramente no era una de esas.

—Entonces… principessa.

—Eso es todavía peor —dijo soltando una risita.

—Tienes que escoger uno de los dos.

—Nena será —dijo acercándose a mí, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla—. Buenas noches, Blay.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
